


Let Me Help You

by apliddell



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do trousers work again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help You

“Attend me,” Laurent slurs, and there Damen isn’t. Where is Damen? Somewhere. Laurent forgets where, and he doesn’t have time to remember at the moment. He’s warm and prickly with drink and urgency, and he’s a grown man who can undo his laces himself. 

He props one arm against the wall in the corner, and begins to tug at the laces on his trousers. They aren’t loosening. Not the smallest bit. They’re tightening, actually. Digging into his uncomfortably full bladder. It contracts in response, and Laurent presses his knees together. How can he have forgotten how trousers work?! 

Behind him, Laurent can hear approaching footsteps, and he dances in place and tugs harder on his laces. It’s no good, no good at all, and just as the door swings open, Laurent’s bladder releases in a hot gush, urine running down both thighs and soaking through the front of those stubborn velvet trousers.

“Get. Out,” Laurent says in a voice like a blizzard, though his cheeks and chest are a furnace of shame. 

The door shuts gently. “My love?” It’s Damen. 

Laurent turns to face him, swaying slightly in place, “You’re late.” 

Damen’s eyebrows rise and his gaze lands on the broad wet patch over Laurent’s groin, “Are you all right, Laurent?” 

Laurent says, “I’ve pissed myself.” 

“I see that,” Damen answers. He approaches Laurent, who shies back and almost stumbles over the chamber pot he’d been attempting to relieve himself into. Damen stops, “Let me help you?” Laurent nods tightly once and straightens up from his embarrassed half-crouch. 

Damen drops to one knee and begins expertly to pick at the wet knots of Laurent’s trouser laces. He has them open in a moment, and eases Laurent’s trousers down. Laurent rests a hand on Damen’s shoulders to steady himself and steps out of his soaked trousers and linen, kicking them aside. He balances on first one foot, then the other as Damen removes his squelching boots and hose. 

Damen makes no remark on Laurent’s noticeably thickening cock. Only rises and begins to undo the laces on Laurent’s sleeves. Damen undresses Laurent quickly and gently. Laurent is more than half hard when he’s finished, but Damen seems not to notice at all. 

“You must have a bath,” he murmurs, wrapping Laurent in his silk robe. “Come. I can attend you.” And then they are proceeding hand in hand through silent, empty corridors to the baths.

Laurent shuts his eyes as Damen bathes him. Basks in the hot water and the gentleness of Damen’s hums and sighs as his practiced, loving hands glide over Laurent’s body. Laurent thinks perhaps he has never felt so soft, so relaxed. He opens his eyes when Damen kisses him just below the navel. 

Damen is looking up at him, “Is this what you want?” He gestures to Laurent’s erection.

Laurent nods, his color rising, and shuts his eyes again, “Yes, Damianos.” 

Damen kisses Laurent’s belly again, then his warm, wet mouth is on Laurent’s cock. Kissing the head and rolling the foreskin between his lips. Laurent shivers in the hot water, stifles a groan against the fleshy heel of his hand. 

Damen looks up at him, “There is no one to hear but you and I, and we both adore the sound of your voice, my love.” Laurent’s snort is drowned in an unmuffled groan as Damen takes more than half of Laurent’s length into his mouth in one go. Laurent grips Damen’s bobbing head and pushes up into the hot pressure of his mouth, the warm water around them splashing softly. 

Damen cups and fondles Laurent’s scrotum in his huge hand, then strokes along his perineum and begins to press his smallest finger slowly into Laurent. Laurent’s head rolls back and he hisses his approval, “Damianos!” 

“Mmm!” As always, Damen is excited by his name in Laurent’s mouth. He hums around Laurent’s cock and bobs faster. Laurent gasps and pulls at Damen’s hair, his chest rising and falling as fast as Damen’s head as he nears the edge. 

“Ah! Damen! I-oh! Damianos!” Damen’s finger sinks a little deeper, and Laurent tugs his hair hard as he comes. Damen eases back after a moment, wiping water out of his eyes and grinning. Laurent, panting and shuddering still, has the strength only to shake his head and smile and smile. 

Laurent wakes some time later in his own bed with his head pillowed on Damen’s chest. When he looks up at Damen, Damen is grinning again. Or grinning still. Both possibilities strike Laurent as distinctly likely. 

Laurent says, “Did you carry me to bed?”

Damen kisses him, “Well you didn’t swim here.” 

Laurent can still feel that grin under his lips, “Romantic gestures do not make up for a smart mouth, Damianos.” 

“You should have thought of that before you married me.” 

“Next time I marry you, I’m sure I will.” 

Damen’s sigh of pleasure and satisfaction is so profound, it borders on smug, “Have you had a nice evening, Laurent?”

Laurent feels his cheeks warming again, and he turns his face into Damen’s broad, fuzzed chest, “Very pleasant, thank you.” 

Damen toys with Laurent’s hair, “We don’t have to go through the whole sneaking away from the feast thing every time, you know.”

Laurent shuts his eyes and smiles, “Indulge me. I like the drama.”

“I know you do, my love. You’re very dramatic.” 

Laurent yawns, loud and long, til tears start in the corners of his eyes, “You should have thought of that before you married me.”

Damen strokes his back reverently, as if for the first time, “Next time I marry you, I’m sure I will.”


End file.
